


One Chance

by Soozen



Series: Little Talks [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Apologies, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soozen/pseuds/Soozen
Summary: Years after the end of the war, Azula apologizes to Suki.
Relationships: Azula & Suki (Avatar)
Series: Little Talks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964512
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	One Chance

It’s the perfect moment, and Azula is hardly ready.

They are at the house on Ember Island, they all are—yes, _all_ of Zuko’s friends are here, and Ty Lee as well, but her presence is more to keep Azula company than anything else. It isn’t as if Azula has been welcomed into their group yet the way Mai has been, but then again, they have been quick to forgive Mai and Ty Lee, much quicker than they even warmed up to the idea of Azula casually being in their presence.

The house is crowded, and Azula does as she always does; try to give them all space. Sure, Aang isn’t showing any sign of unease around her anymore, and Katara now greets her with a warm smile, but Sokka is still distant, and the Kyoshi Warrior watches her with eyes of a fire hawk. When their eyes meet, Suki glares.

Not a bit of that is undeserved. Azula does not hold the warrior’s distrust, her animosity, against her. In a way, it is a comfort, that she stands firm with her convictions, instead of the wishy-washy moods of the Avatar and his girlfriend.

But Suki is alone, from what Azula can see from her seat on the veranda. A moment earlier, Sokka had been with her, cozying up on the beach on a blanket he’d laid out for her. Now he is dashing past Azula into the vacation house, yelling to Zuko about where the rice wine is kept.

There will never be another opportunity to speak with Suki alone. She has to take it.

Azula is careful not to approach her the same way she had Katara. Suki is just like every other child trained for war; hypervigilant, with reflexes to match. Surprising her from behind could be taken as an act of aggression, and Azula is not looking to engage in combat with her ever again.

So she walks down the beach so that she is several yards away, and once she knows Suki can see her, turns toward her. Suki is on her feet the moment it becomes clear that Azula intends to come to her.

Normally, on Ember Island, Azula would be relaxed. There are fewer rules to be held to, the clothing less confining and breathable, the air sweeping in off the sea fresh and far from the cramped and humid air of the city.

She cannot relax now. She does not entirely trust Suki not to attack her, even unprovoked.

Suki is on her feet well before Azula considers herself close enough to stop. She leaves more than ample room between them, an almost comfortable distance, and she does not know if this is to ease Suki’s anxieties or her own. They lock eyes, and there is silence between them for a moment.

Clearly, Suki will not speak to her unless prompted to do so.

“I know….” And Azula trails off almost as soon as she begins, because words feel meaningless right now. She swallows, and tries again. “I know that you hate me—as you have every right to—but I hope you will let me say one thing.”

Still, she says nothing. But she also does not move, does not leave, and Azula takes this as an invitation to continue. She inhales, almost reflecting on her breathing exercises, wanting to feel the flame within to give her courage, to allow humility.

“I’m sorry. For attacking you and your warriors. For capturing you. For separating you from them, for sending you to the Boiling Rock. I am sorry.”

And then, she stands, and waits for Suki to say anything. It is surprising, Azula reflects, and almost relieving, how easy those words came out as soon as she started to say them.

“Are you done?” Suki’s tone is sharp, biting; Azula recognizes it all too well. She’s spoken that way so many times. “You’ve said all you needed to?”

Azula nods, and braces herself for the very deserved onslaught of insults and angry words—

But it doesn’t come.

“Good. Then there is no reason for you to speak to me again.”

Suki turns, and heads back to the house, ending the conversation and leaving Azula alone by the blanket with the terrible vastness of her thoughts.


End file.
